candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Butter Rum Reef
- | characters = Cap'n Sweet Tooth | champion = Salty Swashbuckler | released = | difficulty = Hard | previous = Diamond District | previous2 = Diamond-District.png | next = Hoax Hollow | next2 = Hoax-Hollow.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi is smiling and Cap'n Sweet Tooth the pirate is altogether with her. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Butter Rum Reef is a hard episode. It has two somewhat hard level, 1282, and 1293, two hard levels; , and , and one very hard level, . The rest are below somewhat hard. Overall, this episode is slightly easier than the previous episode, Diamond District. Gallery Story= EP87 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1281 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1281 - |link=Level 1281 Level 1282 Reality.png|Level 1282 - |link=Level 1282 Level 1283 Reality.png|Level 1283 - |link=Level 1283 Level 1284 Reality.png|Level 1284 - |link=Level 1284 Level 1285 Reality.png|Level 1285 - |link=Level 1285 Level 1286 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1286 - |link=Level 1286 Level 1287 Reality.png|Level 1287 - |link=Level 1287 Level 1288 Reality V2.png|Level 1288 - |link=Level 1288 Level 1289 Reality.png|Level 1289 - |link=Level 1289 Level 1290 Reality.png|Level 1290 - |link=Level 1290 Level 1291 Reality.png|Level 1291 - |link=Level 1291 Level 1292 Reality.png|Level 1292 - |link=Level 1292 Level 1293 Reality.png|Level 1293 - |link=Level 1293 Level 1294 Reality.png|Level 1294 - |link=Level 1294 Level 1295 Reality.png|Level 1295 - |link=Level 1295 |-| Champion title= Salty Swashbuckler.png|Champion title|link=Salty Swashbuckler Episode 87 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 87 completed! (mobile) |-| Icon= Butterrumreef.png|Episode icon |-| Map in the Old name= ButterRom Reef Map.png|Web Map ButterRom Reef Map Mobile.png|Mobile map (before v1.63) Trivia *The pathway colour and design is the same as Fungi Forest's. *This episode does not have yellow candies at all. **None of the levels is 6-coloured, and the only order level is not an "extra colour" level. *Although there are 10 jelly levels in this episode, there has never been a chain of 3 jelly levels in a row. *This is the twenty-fourth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode's character appears in one of the events way before release of this episode. *Upon the release, this episode was called "ButterRom Reef", which was also the only episode in which a letter is capitalized not in the beginning of a word. It has been changed one week later before release of the next episode, Hoax Hollow. **In mobile devices, if the version is before 1.63, you'll get to receive this old episode name. *This is one of the few episodes where the scenery of pathway map is almost identical in web version and mobile version. Most of the time, the background colour of mobile version is different, and there are less objects. Other episodes include Cereal Sea. **The only difference is the episode banner, written in black letters on web version, and white letters on mobile, as per standard. *This episode could easily break the trend of having every fourth to last level being very hard to insanely hard from Wonky Wonderland. Category:Reality episodes Category:World Nineteen Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Renamed episodes Category:Hard episodes